I want Kandy
by Hardy-Hennigan-Hickenbottom
Summary: Kandy is the new Diva in the WWE and she attracts some attention from 4 certain superstars also has Matt and Jeff Hardy and Undertaker/Mark Callaway and Kane
1. Chapter 1

**I want Kandy**

Author- Hardy-Hennigan-Hickenbottom

Rating - There is one swearword in it nothing too much

A/N - this is not going to be all in the style of MSN chat type of thing =)

* * *

IamtheGame has just signed in

Y2JSavior has just signed in

CaptainCharisma has just signed in

ShamanOfSexy has just signed in

IamtheGame : Did you see that new Diva, man she is smokin'

ShamanOfSexy : Back off old guy I saw her first

CaptainCharisma : I've known her longer so technically I saw her first

Y2JSavior : I don't care who saw her first she's coming with me

Skittles77 has just signed in

Skittles77 : Hey guys

IamtheGame : Hey Jeffro

ShamanOfSexy : Hey

Skittles77 : So who was that Diva you lot were talking about then?

IamtheGame : KandyRose, man that girl is smokin'. You know who I'm talking about?

Skittles77 : I know exactly who you're talking about, I lived with her long enough.

Y2JSavior : Huh?, what are you talking about?

Skittles77 : Guy's she's my sister, my twin sister =)

ShamanOfSexy : Oh God another you

Skittles77 : Hey whats that meant to mean

ShamanOfSexy : Nothing =)

IamtheGame : So let me get this straight, you've known her all this time and you didn't think that you should introduce us ?

CaptainCharisma: HUNTER YOUR'E MARRIED!!!

IamtheGame : And???????

V1Mattitide has just signed in

Skittles77 : Hey Matty

V1Mattitude : Hey Jefrro, oh and by the way guys if any of you think that you are getting with my sister then think again!

Skittles77 : Matty she's a grown woman just like a grown man she can do what she likes ya know

V1Mattitude : This is why I am so protective of both of you, If we all thought like you then nobody would be safe would they?

Y2JSavior : Ditto !

DeadmanInc. has just signed in

Skittles77 : Marky, Matty is being mean to me, make him stop !!

DeadmanInc.: Matt stop being mean to Jeffro

V1Mattitude : Come and make me Deadman

DeadmanInc.: Oh go back to fucking Adam

V1Mattitude has signed out

DeadmanInc.: I guess he took my advice then =)

DeadmanInc. has signed out

IamtheGame : Heeelllooo, can we get back to talking about Kandy please

Y2JSavior : Ditto

ShamanOfSexy : Agreed

All : Jeeeffffff ?????

Skittles77 : Whaaatt?

All : Could you ask Kandy if she would go on a date with us pleaaasssee?

Skittles77 : Hell No!! do it yourselves

CaptainCharisma : Come on Nero please =)

Skittles77 : No!!

All : Fine!!

Skittles77 :Sorry guys Kandy's not the type of girl to be set up on dates

IamtheGame : Can you at least try?

Skittles77 : Fine I'll try but don't expect anything okay

All : Thanks Nero !!

IamtheGame has signed off

Y2JSavior has signed off

ShamanOfSexy has signed off

CaptainCharisma has signed off

KandyCane has just signed in

KandyCane : Hey Jeffro

Skittles77 : Hey Kandy

KandyCane : You okay Nero?

Skittles77 : Yup I'm good what about you?

KandyCane : Yh I'm good Nero thank you

Skittles77 : Good Good, listen I have something to ask you

KandyCane : Well what's that then?

Skittles77 : Well a couple of guys have taken an interest in you and they would like to know if you would go out on a date with them just to get to know them.

KandyCane : Well, I don't know Nero, who are they anyway?

Skittles77 : Jericho, Morrison, Hunter and Jay

KandyCane : I thought Hunter was married to Stephanie McMahon

Skittles77 :He is but he asked me if you would just go out with him anyway, please Kandy with cherries on top =)

KandyCane : Well I'll go out with him but it's gonna be nothin' serious

Skittles77 : Thank you so much Kandy =), what about the others what should I tell them ?

KandyCane : Just tell them I will go out with them but I don't know when yet okay

Skittles77 : Yes thank you K I really appreciate this oh and when do you want to go out with Hunter ?

KandyCane : Say tommorow 7pm is that okay?

Skittles77 : That should be fine, thanks again

KandyCane : That's no problem =) I have to go Nero see ya xx

Skittles77 : See Ya K xx

Skittles77 and KandyCane have signed off

2 hours later Same Day - 3pm

Jeff was walking down towards his locker room in Air Canada Center in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and suddenly Hunter jumped out from no-where scaring the living daylights out of Jeff in the process.

" Whoa there Hunter " Jeff said still trying to compose himself " what's up "

" What did she say?" Hunter asked impatiently really hoping she had said yes

" She said yes "

" Even thought I'm married " Hunter questioned

" Yes "

" I'm surprised"

" So am I, but listed she said it would only be a date as friends and as nothing else " Jeff emphasized the word ' nothing' as he spoke

Hunter did a little victory dance before putting on a serious face " so did she say when?"

" Yeah she said tomorrow at 7pm she should be in her locker room, just knock " Jeff replied

" Thanks Rainbow " Hunter thanked as he walked off

" No problem " Jeff called after him

Jeff didn't actually know why so many people liked his sister.

_She must take after me_ He thought to himself _Mind you that's not a bad thing,we can just wind Matt up more, if he's gonna start to be the over overprotective brother again_. Jeff giggled to himself as he walked back down towards his shared locker room with Matt and Kandy

Kandy was actually meant to debut in this but she debuted in The Trip instead XD

Reviews Please xx

Next chapter will be how Hunters Date went with Kandy xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter paced his locker room, it was his date night with Kandy and he didn't want to mess up.

" Hunter please sit down " Begged Hunter's long time best friend, the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels for the seventh time in only ten minutes

" Sorry, I'm nervous" he snapped back

" Well, it's not as if your not married is it "

" I know that Thank You, Captain Obvious " he retorted back

" Hunter, can I ask you something?" Enquired Shawn

" Fire away "

" Do you still love Stephanie?" he asked hesitantly

" I honestly don't know Shawn, she snaps at me all the time, we have arguments over stupid and petty things and her persistant nagging drives me insane, I mean I love the kids and all but I think that's the only reason I'm staying with her to be quite honest with you" Hunter explained

" Oh " was all Shawn could say in response, he really didn't know what else to say

" It's a lose/lose situation here Shawn, I divorce Steph and then I could quite possibly lose my job in the proccess, then if Kandy doesn't like me I will have no-one will I "

" I know it's a difficult situation but remember you'll always have me here to talk to" Shawn said standing up and walking towards the door " I'll see ya later "

Hunter just sighed, he had no idea what to do. He really like Kandy but was she really worth risking his job and quite possibly not seeing his kids ever again. He didn't know what to do. So he just left his locker room in search of Kandy's.

After five minutes of searching he finally came to The Hardy's shared locker room. He tapped on the door lightly but when it opened it wasn't exactly who he was looking for, close but it wasn't Kandy.

" Hey Trips, Kandy's just gone out in search of you, ya know " Jeff explained

" Oh, okay, thanks Jeffro "

'' No problems, see ya tomorrow"

" Yeah see you tomorrow " Hunter said as Jeff closed the door

Hunter stood there for what seemed like an age before somebody came up behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

" I take it you were looking for me " the voice said

" Yeah I wa....WOW " Was all Hunter managed to say as he turned round to see Kandy standing there

Kandy giggled lightly, she was wearing a black knee legnth dress with a silver diamante butterfly belt, which accentuated her hips in all the right places, with bright pink Louboutins with her purple hair tied back in her usual low plaits with a small black bow to top it all off.

" You like ?" she smiled

" Like it?, darling in case you didn't already know you look flippin' gorgeous" he commented

" Thank You, so where are we going to then "

" Well I was thinking maybe we go to one of the finest Italian resturants in New York and then we could go to the 40/40 Club, if that was okay with you"

" That sounds fantastic " Kandy replied " So how are we getting there?"

" On my bike" Hunter said climbing on a montioning for Kandy to follow him

She climbed on cautiously

" You know I've never been on a motorcycle before "

" Don't worry about it, just hold on tight "

" Okay"

Hunter reversed out of the arena parking lot, and they rode in silence both of them lost in there own thoughts, about twenty minutes later they pulled up at the resturant parking lot, Hunter got off of the bike and then helped Kandy get down from the walked arm in arm into the resturant and the waitress showed them to there table at the back of the resturant. They sat down at the table before Kandy broke the silence.

" This is a lovely place " she commented

" I do agree " he replied " Are you ready to order yet"

" Yes, please"

Hunter motioned for the waitress to come over and take there order, Kandy ordered the Pasta Arrabbiata ( which is a Roman sauce of garlic, tomatoes, basil and red chili cooked in olive oil. The dish is usually served with pasta, chopped fresh parsley sprinkled on top), and Hunter ordered the Lasagna ( I'm sure you all know what that is =)) and for drinks Hunter ordered a bottle of the resturants finest Champagne, once the chamagne started flowing so did the conversation. Soon the pair were laughing and chatting as if they had known each other there whole lives.

" You all finished then " Hunter asked as Kandy was just finishing he meal

" Yes " she smiled

Hunter beckonned for the waitress to come over so he could pay, once he had payed the two made there way out of the resturant and were trying to find Hunters bike, after about fifteen minutes of searching for the bike the two had come to the conclusion that someone had stolen the bike.

" SHIT SHIT SHIT " Hunter shouted

" We'll find the bike, don't you worry about that " Kandy reasurred

" And how may you know that "

" 'Cause I do, now the chances are that......" Kandy cut off when she saw something out of the corner of her and started to walk towards it

" Hunter, I think I've found your bike, or whats left of your bike should I say " Kandy called over to Hunter

" What do you mean what is left of my bike " Hunter said walking towards where Kandy was standing " Oh My God, WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO MY BIKE "

" I have no idea, why would somebody do something like this "

" Jericho!, the little worm, he said that if I took you out on a date then he would take something of mine, the little bastard arghhhhh "

" Well at least we found it "

" That's not the point I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him "

" Look, that's not going to help anyone now is it, I'll pay for it to be repaired okay" she offered

" It's beyond repair " he exclaimed rather loudly

" I'll pay for a new one, anything you want "

" You don't have to "

" I want to please let me "

" Only if you insist "

" I do "

" So how do we get home then? " Hunter asked

" I'll call Jeff, I'm sure he'd come and pick us up if I explain the circumstances"

Just after she said that her cell started to ring

" I'll be right back " she said walking off a little bit

" Hey, Nero, what's up?"

_" I just over heard Jericho saying that he pretty much destroyed Hunters bike "_

" Yeah, It's completley trashed "

_" Do you need a lift back to the hotel " _

" Would you mind, Nero "

_" No not at all, where you at "_

" We're at Rico's that Italian resturant "

_" Yeah I know where that is, I'll be by in about say thirty minutes "_

" Okay Thank you Nero "

_" No problem see you in a bit "_

" Bye "

And with that she flipped he cell phone down and put it back in her purse and walked back over to were Hunter was standing by his trashed bike.

" Jeff's gonna come and pick us up okay"

" Yeah " Hunter sighed " Listen, Kandy I've been having feelings for you that I know I probably shouldn't of been having "

" Hunter, your not the only one, now I know your married to Steph and all but tonight was amazing and I know I shouldn't be falling for you but I am and I can't help it I'm sorry "

" Don't be sorry"

To Be Continued

xx


End file.
